Out on a Limb NonLemon Version
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: A new group threatens the peace and livlihood of the pilots. 1X11 [completed]
1. Chapter One

Out on a Limb

By Devon Masterson

Lady Une watched the snow dance as the light storm took place outside. The wind carried the small flakes as though it was orchestrating the perfect blanket one stitch at a time around the bustling people. 

She sipped her warm cocoa and smiled as she heard bits of laughter from outside. It sounded like everyone was enjoyed the party downstairs. She thought everyone needed a breather. The past few Christmases had not been exactly something someone would give a Yale tide cheer about. So she planned the party and ordered everyone under her command to attend and to enjoy themselves. It took some doing and a threat of death from some, but she accomplished what she set out to do. "Why aren't you at the party?" she asked softly without looking from the window.

"Wondering why the hostess that ordered everyone to attend a party does not follow her own orders," Heero commented as he leaned against the wall. "It is Christmas."

"I planned the party for my staff not for me," she answered, "besides most of them are scared of me and wouldn't be able to relax if I were there."

"Hmmm," he said in understanding. "So the commander plans a party for her troops then locks herself away in her office?"

Heero walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her lightly on the neck. "What does the lonely commander that locks herself away and watches the fabricated storm do during the one of the most familial holidays of year?"

Lady Une closed her eyes as she enjoyed his warmth. Until six months ago, she thought that he was only capable of following orders. It was their first night together that she found out that he was capable of so much more passion, romance, understanding. He was not the cold soldier without feelings. She now knew what Relena obsessed about so much. "I have a lot of work to catch up on while things are quiet," she answered pulling away from him slowly and straightening the papers on her desk. 

She liked what he was doing entirely much. It had been six months since he touched her like that last. After that night she immersed herself in her work and sent him on as many missions as his talents could use.

Heero moved closer to her and tilted her chin so that she could see his eyes. He kissed her deeply. "You're spending Christmas with me," he replied. "I know a place where we can be alone and away from prying eyes."

"Heero, I am not…"

He put a finger to her to lips. "You can go on your own or you can wake up there," he interrupted in his usual soft way that meant business. 

Lady Une narrowed her eyes. She did not like to be threatened, but he had away about him. He could actually tell her what to do, within reason, and without it seeming arrogant. "How do you know I won't have you court martialed or killed?" she asked calmly as she looked away from him.

"I'm not afraid of you," he answered. He touched her face tenderly. "And now you can use me as excuse in your mind as to why you're there when you start to have fun."

Lady Une sighed. He really called her on that one. Being anywhere but the office on Christmas would be wonderful. "I need to go home first and pack an overnight bag," she replied as she grabbed her coat.

"You won't need it," he said casually as he took her hand and led her out of the office discreetly.

Lady Une opened her eyes that morning and stretched. She enjoyed the most restful sleep she had in months. She looked around disoriented for moment then smiled as she remembered last night. "Morning," she heard Heero mumble from beside her. He had his arms protectively around her.

"Morning," she greeted then yawned.

"Merry Christmas, Victoria," he said as he sat up in bed. He leaned over to his side of the bed and picked up a gift.

"I didn't get you anything," she replied as she took the gift.

"You're here without me drugging you, that's enough," he commented with a humor in his voice.

Lady Une narrowed her eyes at his gentle ribbing. "A sense of humor, Heero?" she teased as she opened her present. She gasped softly as she saw a snow globe of a mountain range and a log cabin. "This is beautiful."

"I saw all of the landscape art in your apartment," he commented, anticipating her next question. "There's one more thing."

She looked at him curiously then into the box the snow globe came out of. She held up a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold diamond heart necklace. "Heero, I don't know what to say." She had been admiring the necklace in shop window of the jeweler across the street from the office for months, but no one knew that she stopped by there or least so she thought.

"Thank you," he supplied as he swept back her hair and placed the necklace around her neck.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as she touched the necklace tenderly. She felt a warm feeling as he moved her hair back and forth. She had been feeling warm in reference to him a lot lately. Something had to be wrong, she was too young to be experiencing hot flashes. Here she was laying in bed with someone who once her considered her an enemy and he was treating her like _"…a woman. He's not afraid of me. And I…I can't,"_ she thought. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked breaking into her thoughts.

"I can't except this," she said softly as she placed her hands in her hair.

He pulled her hands away. "Why not?"

"It's too expensive for a employer-employee relationship," she answered.

Heero smiled discreetly as he realized her reasoning. He placed her hands above her head and climbed on top of her. "We're already beyond that," he observed. He kissed her lightly. "I want you to keep it." He kissed the side of her neck. He discovered sometime ago that was her most sensitive spot and she would agree to just about anything if it were exploited just right.

"Well played," she sighed in pleasure as she started to melt. It was Christmas she would enjoy their time together _"One last time." _She was about to succumb to the kiss when both of their pagers screamed out for attention.

Heero picked up his pillow and threw it at his pager, knocking it to the floor. He turned his head toward her to see if the mood had been killed for her and sighed when he knew it was. She wriggled out from under him reluctantly and looked at the page. It was urgent from Sally Po. She opened her cell phone and dialed a number. "I'm on my way," she said simply. She was miffed that she and Heero were interrupted, but duty called. She would definitely be in bitchy mood now.

Heero pushed the end button on his phone and looked at her. He had never been so pissed in his life who ever was causing trouble would be feeling his wrath soon. "Victoria…"

"I'm too annoyed to talk about it right now," she snapped then sighed. "I'm sorry."

Heero nodded in understanding and quickly dressed.

***

Lady Une and Heero walked into the conference room of the Preventer Headquarters. She sat down. "Why am I here?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"A supposed agent of the Domini defected this morning and he only wants to talk to you, Colonel Une," Wufei replied.

Lady Une rubbed her temples in annoyance. "I am to assume there is a reason that I was paged on Christmas to come here other than some third rate terrorist group. So again, why am I here?"

Wufei flinched slightly at her attitude. She was the only woman that could make him nervous. "He also mentioned the planned abduction of Andrea Barton."

Lady Une narrowed her eyes. "Is he in the interrogation room?" she asked as she stood.

"Yes," Wufei answered.

Lady Une left the room and Wufei let out the breath he had been holding. "I hope this guy isn't just yanking our chain," Duo remarked. "I was about to open my presents. Hey, Heero, how you're not spending Christmas with us?"

"I had something else to do," Heero replied. He watched through the one way mirror at the end of the room. "Maybe we can get to bottom of this now."

The other's attention went to the interrogation room. 

"You wanted to speak with me?" Lady Une asked as she sat down in a chair.

"You're far more lovely in person," the agent remarked.

"You have something to tell me," she replied getting down to business. "I want to know everything you know."

"First I want protection," he replied. "When they figure out what I've done they try to kill me."

"If you don't have information warranting protection, it won't be the Domini that you have to worry about," she said matter of factly.

"It is true what they say, you are a scary bitch," he commented.

Lady Une narrowed her eyes. "That is a fact that still remains to be seen," she retorted.

The Domini agent swallowed and sighed. "The Domini want to take back the power that the colonies have gained. They feel that the colonies are merely an extension of the Earth sphere and should be treated as such meaning they have no independence and are subject to Earth's rule." 

"Where does Marimaya come in?" she asked.

"She has the Khushrenada and Barton lines flowing in her blood. If molded in the right way, she could be the next queen of the known galaxy."

"Marimaya has her own mind and can't be molded into anything," Lady Une replied.

"She won't have a choice in the matter. They plan to implant a mind control device in the frontal lobe of her brain, altering her personality and molding her into their image," he continued. "She has the ability to rally those to her cause and with the Domini backing her they could take over. They have already started on the plans for making mobile suits made of gundanium."

"Do you have proof of this?"

The agent nodded. "I have nothing else to say if I am not protected."

"You are a shrewd man," Lady Une replied as she stood. "You will have our protection provided we have the information that you are with holding. Double cross us and I will take care of you myself."

The agent smiled. "Dalen Yu is the key to everything. He was mentioned in secret talks and papers frequently."

"What role does he play in all this?" she asked. "I know you have more."

"I know nothing more, but their plans seemed to be depending on him. Maybe he's a scientist that is working for them."

Lady Une said nothing but left the room. The well had run dry. They would have to find the mysterious Dalen Yu if they were to get any further. She walked into the conference room. "Wufei, you are in charge are so called friend there's welfare. I don't trust him, the information he gave he really could have told to anyone. Sally and Duo I need to you to Earth to keep a discreet eye on Marimaya just in case what he said is true. Quatre, I need you to find as much information about the Domini's activities and various companies that are stocking up on the parts to make a gundam. Heero and Trowa, I need you to find Mr. Dalen Yu and bring him to me."

Everyone saluted as went to begin his or her assignments and Lady Une sat down. She tapped the oak table almost nervously her mind should have been on strategies to counteract the Domini, but it kept wandering back to 'relationship' that she and Heero had, back to this morning. She fingered her necklace and sighed. She needed to focus. What would Treize say if he knew she was letting her mind wander like some lovesick schoolgirl doodling on her notebooks? _"What would Treize say if he knew I was a traitor to him."_

"Lady Une, there's a call for you on line two."

"I thought it was strange that you and Lady Une came in the same time," Trowa remarked as he sat a terminal. "You both live within thirty minutes of the office building, but it took both of you an hour to get here."

"What's your point?" Heero asked annoyed.

"I just noticed," Trowa replied. 

"I think I have something," Heero said in an effort to change the subject. "It's from a few communications that we intercepted from the Domini in the past. Dale Yu is mentioned several times."

"Any mention of his role?"

"Not at all," Heero replied. "There's something odd about this whole thing."

"I agree," Trowa said. "Something about their logic doesn't add up for the type of group they are."

"The sooner we find the Dalen guy the sooner he can shed some light," Heero commented 

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p 


	2. Chapter Two

Out on a Limb

Chapter Two

By Devon Masterson

aoi37@hotmail.com

Lady Une looked out into the space and watched the stars fly by. She would arrive on Earth in a hour. She was going to a place she never thought she would see again, she was going home. Her mind went back to her childhood and she nearly smiled. Her parents wanted nothing but the best for her and for he to become a well bred lady. What would her mother think of her now, a war criminal turned good and head of an agency to prevented war? 

She was twenty-four. She should be married and raising children now and would have been if things had been different. Her parents sent her to the Khushrenada family so that she could learn their ways and become the perfect wife for her betrothed. She hated the idea of being married off at first, but Treize was not quite what she expected. In her eyes he could do no wrong, not even when he had the affair with the Lelia Barton. It did not last long, only a few months, but she would have his love forever. 

Treize taught her so much. She was destined for far more than just marring into prestigious family. She had an excellent mind for strategy and a persuasive air about her. She could do almost anything or get someone to do it for her, except be the perfect woman for Treize. She couldn't do it then and it seemed like she couldn't do it now for his memory. 

"We will be landing in five minutes," the captain said over the intercom. "Welcome to Earth's sphere and have a nice trip."

Lady Une took a deep breath as they landed in the shuttle port in the Sangk Kingdom. She would be in Germany in one hour. She hadn't been there since she was twelve. _"I wonder if anyone would recognize me or would they only see the 'scary bitch?'"_

"Lady Une is the something wrong?" Relena asked as she touched her shoulder.

Une turned quickly. She did not like being so caught up in her thoughts that she was unaware of her surroundings. "Nothing, why do you asked?"

"You sent Duo and Sally to look after things here," she replied.

"I should have went with my first notion to send agents that you didn't recognize," Une replied. "We just want to be on the safe side, Vice Foreign Minister."

Relena smiled at her formal attitude then became serious again. "I'm on my way to L2 for a conference, should I be concerned?"

Une shook her head quite familiar with the political schedule of the various leaders. "I will have people there as usual."

"Thank you," she replied as she started to walk away then she stopped. "How is Heero? We haven't spoken in awhile, we're both hard to catch up to."

Lady Une raised an eyebrow slightly annoyed. That question never bothered her before, but it did this time. "He's fine."

"Thank you, I'll probably stop by and see him while I'm there," she commented mostly to herself.

"I must be going now or I'll miss my flight," Une said as she started for her gate.

Relena looked after her curiously then went on to her shuttle.

***

"Everything is quiet here. How's the search going?" Duo asked over a secure channel. 

"All we have is mention of the guy," Trowa answered. "No birth certificates, no ID, nothing."

"Maybe he's going under an alias then," Duo supplied. "The Domini are probably using encrypted channels and codes."

"That would stand to reason," Heero said as he leaned back. 

"I see you're in a better mood now," Duo teased.

"Whatever," Heero replied.

"We all know you're involved with someone," Duo said, "and we couldn't be any happier. Now if we could get Lady Une laid or something, then I'd say everything was smooth sailing."

"I'd be careful," Trowa warned. "She might hear you."

Duo's eyes widened. "You're right. Well I'm just checking in. Talk to ya' a couple of hours. Over and Out." 

The vid screen went black and Trowa watched Heero carefully, gauging his expression. "Your secret is save with me, but he is right about all of us knowing you're involved with someone."

"Thanks," Heero replied looking at his screen.

"Guys, I have something?" Quatre said as he popped up on Heero's screen. "There have been several hundred orders for gundanium over the past three months. If the orders are added up together, there is enough for ten mobile suits. I tried to track the dummy companies back to their parent organization, but I've run into a couple of dead ends in cyberspace. I did come up with something on your end. Dalen Yu."

"You found him?" Trowa asked.

"No but I came across some information talking about him as though he were a target because he could expose them somehow," Quatre replied. "This is getting more complicated. I had no idea that these people had some of the capabilities that they do."

"What about cross referencing all the companies that deal with the companies that bought gundanium?" Heero suggested. "There has to be a common link that was over looked."

"I'm working on that now," Quatre replied. "I should have it soon. I'm going back three years to be on the safe side. I'll check back later with results."

Heero looked thoughtfully for a moment as Quatre ended the communication. "Who has claimed responsibility as leader?"

"According to the agent, he didn't have security clearance high enough to meet the masterminds. He obtained all his information from hacking into the system," Trowa answered. "Ah, I have something. I tapped into archive where we had the White Fang's 

database stored. There was mention of the Domini and the name Cristobal Robin."

"Robin. Robin. Duke of Galan! He was a member of the Rommerfeller foundation," Heero replied.

"He left when they tried to rally behind Relena as a cover for their activities. I tracked him for a time to make sure he was not a threat. I should have been more thorough."

"We all should have been," Heero assured him before Trowa could start to blame himself. He stood. "I'm going to report to Lady Une what we have so far."

"Are you sure a relationship with her is wise?" he asked curiously.

"Probably not, but I don't care," Heero replied as he left the room.

Trowa nodded to himself trying to hide the smile. He echoed Duo's sentiment. It was good that they were each seeking balance and happiness after being unfeeling. killing machines for most of their childhood. "What are you grinning at?" Quatre asked as he popped up on screen again.

Trowa coughed. "Nothing."

"Where's Heero?" Quatre asked.

"He went to report to Lady Une," he answered.

"I'm glad that they finally found each other," Quatre replied. "They need each other, now if they would only admit it."

"So you know too?"

Quatre scoffed. "Everyone knows except Duo. He suspects though. His ribbing might grate on Heero's nerves and have Lady Une kill him."

"That's true," Trowa agreed. His stomach started to grumble and realized that it was time for dinner. He and Heero worked through the morning and into the evening. "Do you have something?"

Heero knocked softly on Lady Une's office door then walked in. He looked around an saw her coat and bag gone. _"Something's happened?"_

"Commander Yuy," a secretary called.

"Yes," Heero answered. 

"Colonel Une was called away and she left instructions for you to report through her private line." The secretary then walked away. Lady Une and most of the higher-ranking Preventers made her nervous. They were so dark and to themselves. Only Quatre and Duo seemed like regular people just in the difficult business.

"Thank you," he replied. He went inside of her office and opened a line through to her.

"Lady Une here." Her image appeared on the screen. She seemed to be in a car near a forest. 

"We have some break throughs."

"Good I will discuss it later when I get to a more secure location," she replied.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Lady Une's eyes softened. "Some place I never thought I'd be," she answered. "I will be back in two days and I expect a full report when I do."

Heero nodded. He wanted to talk to her about this morning as well, but he already knew that it would be another six months. He was a patient man, but the limit of his patience was being tried. "Over and out."

"Over and out," she said as she ended the communication. She sighed disappointedly when he didn't ask her about this morning. "He knows me better than I thought," she whispered to herself as she reached the gate of her family estate. 

"State your business," the guard requested.

"I am Lady Une, I was…"

"Yes we were expecting you, Lady," the guard replied as he opened the gate for her.

She drove up the long tree-lined driveway to the main house. She parked the car in front of the house where a member of the staff, she didn't recognize, met her. She was led down a long familiar corridor. The butler opened the doors to the sitting room then closed them behind her as she walked in. Lady Une looked towards the window and saw a middle aged woman. "Duchess," she replied as knelt out of respect.

The woman turned from the window and looked her over carefully. Her jade eyes softened for a moment at seeing her all grown up then hardened. "At least you had the grace to change your name." She said coldly as she walked past her. "I just want to know one thing, Victoria. Why didn't you do as you were expected? Be the perfect wife, hostess, and provide heirs for you husband. War is no place for a woman of your stature."

"It was something I had to do," she answered

"Couldn't you have least married Treize before you went off gallivanting?" she asked.

"Mr. Treize was not ready for marriage…"

"Why didn't you make him ready? I did teach you a few things before you left here to live with the family. You greatly dishonored the family and now Treize is dead with only a bastard daughter left behind. Some colony girl I believe. How could you let that happen, Victoria?"

Lady Une looked away. She would rather not go down that trip of memory lane. "It was out of my control." 

The Duchess shook her head. 

"My Duchess, you have guests your cousin Lord Hein Von Unederhan and your mother Duchess Victoria Robin," the butler announced as the two guests walked in.

"Evelyn, how are you?" the duchess greeted as she hugged her daughter. She looked curiously at the young woman as though she looked familiar. "My dear, who is this?"

Evelyn looked toward Lady Une. "This Lady Une. She had some information about Victoria."

"Is she alive?" Victoria asked Lady Une hopefully. "We haven't heard from her in twelve years. Please tell me she's okay."

Lady Une's eyes widened. She was about to tell the old woman the truth. 

"I'm afraid not," Evelyn answered. "She was killed during one of the many attacks in area."

"My poor Victoria," the woman sighed as she started to cry. "Dying all alone without her family."

"Duchess," Lady Une comforted softly. "I'm sure she knew you were thinking of her."

"Perhaps you right," the woman replied as she wiped away her tears. "She wouldn't want me to cry over her. She hated for me to worry over her. She was very independent and a brilliant child."

"Mother, you should sit down. Lady Une was about to leave," Evelyn suggested as she helped the older woman to the sofa. She looked towards her cousin to indicate that he should comfort his aunt while she saw the guest out. Once the doors to the sitting room closed, Evelyn looked at Lady Une almost wistfully. "It would have killed her to know what you have done. The lives you destroyed and dishonor to the family."

Lady Une looked at the blond woman and sighed. "I did what I did because I had to, but at least I never lied that is the greatest dishonor," she said coldly. "Never contact me again for any reason."

Evelyn watched as Lady Une drove away and wiped a single tear that fell down her cheek. 

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	3. Chapter Three

Out on a Limb

Chapter 3

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

_"Victoria's a nice name," Heero said tenderly as he stroked her cheek. _

"I haven't heard it in such a long time. I almost forgot I had it," she replied nervously.

"Victoria," he whispered as he kissed her deeply.

Her eyes drifted shut as she let his kisses cloud her judgement. She didn't know how they ended up in her apartment or why they were in such an intimate situation sharing personal information that even hackers did not know about with each other. "Heero, I…"

"Just enjoy my company," he interrupted softly as he kissed the side of her neck. He smiled, as she suddenly became a lot more yielding. 

Heero opened his eyes and saw Trowa working at the terminal. "Good morning sleeping beauty," he yawned. He had been awake himself only a few minutes. "No need to ask if you slept well judging from the moans you were making."

Heero coughed to hide his embarrassment and did not comment. "Find anything?"

"I've been looking at that list Quatre sent," Trowa answered taking the hint. "Over the past few years four companies have dealt with each of the dummy corporations. Nimoid Inc., Doinim Co., Mindoi Corp., and Miniod Corp."

"Something's wrong here," Heero mentioned as he pointed to the screen. "Look at this. All of the companies have the same letters."

"You're right," Trowa agreed as he pulled out a piece of paper and started to scribble on it. He nodded as he showed Heero the paper.

"Domini," Heero replied. His suspicions were confirmed. "It's anagram they playing with us."

"They were sitting out there the whole entire time." Trowa shook his head. "This has me concerned that we might have greatly underestimated them."

"I think it's time to check some other resources," Heero replied.

"I'm going to have talk with our defector," Trowa commented as he stretched. "He might be able to add something that we didn't think of. I'll check in when I get something." He got up and left the room.

Heero sat in thought for a few moments. It was so quiet in the building with it being that holidays and only minimal staff present. His brain was fried. _"I might as well get something to eat it's not like anyone has any breakthroughs only dead ends."_ His stomach growled as if to agree with him and he grabbed his jacket. As he left the lab at the end of the hall, he saw brown tresses entering an office at the end of the hall. _"She's back early,"_ he thought as he walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she replied. Her chair was turned toward the window. "Yes?"

"I've come to make my report," he answered as he shut the door behind him. 

"Go ahead," she said softly not turning her chair around.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. "There's nothing entirely pressing. I can do it later."

"That'll be fine," she replied her voice starting to crack. Heero walked to her chair. Her head was tilted forward so that her hair covered her face. He reached out to touch her face and she moved away from him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Commander Yuy, if you have nothing to report then you are dismissed," she replied not letting him see her face.

"I am not asking you as a soldier under your command," he remarked. He brushed back her hair saw her tear stained face.

She stood up quickly and wiped her face. "Nothing's wrong I just had something in my eyes and it irritated my contacts."

"Liar," he said simply looking into her eyes hurtfully.

Tears started to fall from her brown eyes and she turned away as she started to break down and cry uncontrollably. She felt strong arms around her and she turned to cry into his chest. For once she did not want to hold everything in, she just wanted to put everything out and being a human. "I'm sorry," she said moments later as she wiped her eyes.

Heero looked at her and wiped away one of the tears that she missed. "It's okay," he consoled. He tilted her toward him and kissed her tenderly. "Don't ever be afraid to cry in front of me," he whispered.

"Thank you," she replied then pulled away from him. She took a deep breath. "You wanted to give your report."

"I can give it later if you need more time."

"Right now I need to focus on something else," she replied.

"We're stilling for Yu, but we have some leads on the Domini. They have set up a series of corporations that deal from household good to basic mobile suit technology. They are fronts for the Domini to gather materials for their gundams using anagrams."

"They're game players," she observed.

"We've started to cross referencing members of the Rommerfeller foundation with the Domini corporation."

"What have you found?"

"So far only one name in reference came up. He was an ex-member, Cristobal Robin…"

Her eyes widened at the name. "What did you say?"

"Duke Cristobal Robin of Galan," he clarified.

"He was a member of the foundation?" she asked in shock. She shook it off. "Where is he now?"

"He died three years ago. We believe he was negotiating with the White Fang and double crossed them."

"I want to know everything the minute you do," she replied as she started to tap on her desk.

Heero noted her behavior then turned to leave. She need sometime alone. As he opened the door, he saw Relena poised to knock. "Oh Heero, I was looking for you earlier."

"I was working," he replied coolly.

"Are you about to eat lunch?"

"I'm heading out," he evaded.

"I was about to eat, you could join me. I wanted to talk you about something," she replied grabbing his arm. "But first, Lady Une, here. This is from Marimaya she wanted me to deliver it personally and I forgot when we were in the shuttle port."

"Thank you," she replied as she watched Relena latch on to Heero possessively.

"You're welcome," she said as she pulled Heero long.

Lady Une grabbed her coat and tucked the letter inside. "I need some air," she commented as she pushed pass the couple and left the office.

A hour later Lady Une walked up the steps of her apartment building. She sighed as she punched the combination to the door lock and pushed it open. A hand grabbed her from inside and shoved her against the wall. "Stay out of the Domini's way," a gruff voice replied and punched her hard in the upper part of her abdomen. "Understand me?" He punched her again.

She doubled over and fell to the floor to her knees. She could hear her assailents running down the hall and struggled to go after them. She coughed as she gasped for air. Her head turned suddenly as she heard foot falls toward her again. She grabbed her stomach and crawled over to her purse. She opened it and stood slowly with the gun raised. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she dropped the gun to her side and leaned against the wall.

"What happened?" Heero asked as went over to her. He picked her up into his arms and laid her on the bed gingerly. 

"I caught them ransacking my apartment," she answered as she tried to sit up.

He pushed her back down and went into the bathroom. He wiped the corner of her mouth with the towel. "Did they say anything?"

"Only to stay out of the Domini's way," she answered as she sat up again. "I am about to become a road block." She touched her stomach gingerly. The pain was fading slowly. 

Heero stood and went to her closet. He came back with a bag full of clothes and slung it over his shoulder. "You're staying with me."

"They're not coming back here now they've made their idle threat," Lady Une replied. "That would be stupid."

"I'm not taking any chances," he said. She opened her mouth to argue with him when he interrupted her, "Don't argue with me, Victoria."

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	4. Chapter Four

Out on a Limb

Chapter 4

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Lady Une sat on Heero's couch sulking. "Have you found anything on Dalen Yu yet?" she asked trying to break the silence.

"I haven't done checking since this afternoon."

"The Vice Foreign Minister must have kept you busy updating you and all," she replied.

Heero looked at her casually. He didn't like her attitude. "Something bothering you?"

"No," she answered as she stood up. "I just didn't think she was your type."

Heero smiled to himself at her jealousy. "And what is my type?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"I don't know," she answered shyly. "I just figured it wasn't her. She wouldn't understand what you've been through."

"Like you do," he supplied as he put his arms around her. 

"I wasn't suggesting that," her sentence trailed as he kissed her. She moaned in his mouth in desire. She needed his closeness. So much had happened the last few days and she just wanted to be next to someone.

He ran his hands through her hair as he pushed her to the couch. He pulled away from her a moment only to remove his shirt. He threw it and kissed her deeply when there was a knock at the door.

"Heero, it's me," Relena said through the door. "I know you're in there. I saw the light on from the street."

Heero sighed, "Why does this keep happening to me?"

Lady Une sat up and shook her head. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he opened the door slightly.

"Not at all," she replied as she pushed her way in and gasped. "Heero, what's going on?"

Lady Une looked annoyed for a minute. She didn't understand how someone who had been through so much could be so naïve and stupid. If Heero preferred her, then so be it. "It's a party. Surprise," she said sarcastically as she walked out.

Heero started to go after her when Relena grabbed his arm. "What's going on between you two?"

"You don't get it do you?" he asked annoyed. "I don't feel the way about you that you feel for me."

Relena released his arm slowly as her eyes softened. She felt like such a fool. She should have seen it the whole time. The way Lady Une looked at her in the shuttle port. The way he watched her when she came into the room at a conference. She tried to ignore it but she saw it. He never looked at her like that. "You're going to need this," she sighed as she picked up his shirt and threw it to him.

"I'm sorry that I…"

"No you're not," Relena interrupted. "I know I'm stubborn. I probably had it coming a long time. I just want to know, do you love her?"

Heero looked at her and nodded with a smile.

Relena sucked in her breath. "At least it was love," she replied as she painted a smile on her face.

Heero ran down the hall and saw Lady Une nowhere in sight. "Damn. She could be anywhere," he cursed.

***

Victoria Robin sat on her sofa and stared out of the window. Scrapbooks and photo albums were spread out next to her. Smiling faces from long ago with their glossy finish stared at the ceiling begging to relive the good times. Victoria turned towards them and picked a picture of her smiling granddaughter named for her. She started to cry as she thought about never seeing her granddaughter again. 

She had been hoping that the woman visiting Evelyn could have been Victoria, her coloring was right, but her little Victoria was almost the spitting image of Evelyn just the hair and eyes were different. There was still something familiar about Lady Une that Victoria just couldn't seem to let go. 

She sat up quickly and knocked an old photo album to the floor. She bent to pick it up when a picture yellow with age fell out. It was a picture of her as a little girl. Victoria let out a gasp as her eyes started to brim. In the picture with her was her mother, taken fifty years ago. Her mother was in her early twenties and looked exactly like Lady Une. "Victoria, you are alive," she whispered in joy. _"But why did Evelyn lie to me?"_

"Mother?" a voice asked from the other side of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Victoria asked angrily as she walked over to her daughter.

"You found out," Evelyn observed. "I did it to protect the family."

"How could reuniting with my granddaughter hurt the family?"

"Victoria was a war criminal and now she's head of the Preventers," Evelyn pointed out. "She changed her name for a reason. No one knows about her. As far as everyone knows she just appeared on the scene during the war. I didn't want our family to be a target like the Peacecrafts and I…wanted to keep her safe so she could do her job without worrying about us."

"Why did bring her here and tell me that she was dead?" Victoria asked hurtfully

"I didn't want you to look for her and expose her," Evelyn answered then turned away as tears threatened to fall, "and I wanted to see my baby one last time."

"Evelyn," Victoria sighed as she hugged her daughter. 

"She hates me mother. She really does, but I couldn't think of anything else to do," she sobbed.

"I will take care of this," Victoria said softly.

Evelyn pulled away and looked at her with identical green eyes. "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to a conference on L4," she answered with a determined look. "Everything about Victoria is between you and me. There's no need to shake up the rest of the family. I'll let you know what happens when I get back."

Evelyn nodded and wiped her tears. "Yes, mother."

***

Lady Une sat on a shuttle bound to colony 97NSU01 in the L4 sector and sighed. "You didn't have to come with me, Trowa," she remarked as she crossed her legs. "You know I have plenty of people watching the conference. I don't need a personal guard."

Trowa turned the page of his book. "We're all feeling a little paranoid right now, humor him," he replied not looking up from his book.

She blushed slightly hearing his play on words. She wondered how long they knew. Knowing the ex-gundam pilots they probably knew before she and Heero knew. _"There is no us. He hasn't said anything since Relena coming by."_ She shifted in her seat slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" Trowa asked.

"No," she replied as she looked out of the window.

Trowa looked up curiously at this new side of Lady Une, the feminine side. Apparently there was more to her than battles and politics. Now he see could how Heero could fall for her, that is once you got past the hard exterior. 

"Arriving on colony 97NSU01 in five minutes," a professional feminine voice announced.

Lady Une sat back and watched as the shuttle docked. "Thank you for flying with G-Wing," the voice announced as the door of the shuttle opened.

"Colonel Une," a man called as she came down the steps. 

Trowa looked at that man suspiciously and carefully watched as he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a note. He doubted anyone would 'warn' her in this public place but he didn't want to have to explain it to Heero if she got hurt. "This is from the president."

"Thank you," she replied as she took the note and opened it. The man walked away. "The president wants to meet with me about the Domini before the conference."

They started to walk to offices in the conference hall. Lady Une took a deep breath as she prepared to explain. The president had a tendency to fly off the handle. He did not understand such matters of espionage and warfare. If he had his complete way there would be no Preventers and she and the gundam pilots would be rotting somewhere. 

Trowa nodded in silent agreement as she entered the office. He understood completely what an ignorant jerk the President was. "Lady Une, what is this I hear about another group attacking our peace. I thought the Domini was not a threat. And here in your report it states that they have acquired gundanium, enough for ten mobile suits. How could you let this happen?"

"Sir, the Domini is more intricate than we first speculated. Their hands are into almost everything. They have been using a system of corporations in order to proliferate…"

"Yes, yes I read your report," he replied annoyed. "I don't think you are doing your job, Colonel. You are supposed to prevent such things from happening and I see that you can not do that. This will not turn into another Marimaya incident. I am appointing a new commanding officer to head the Preventers. I will also be looking into you role in all of this seeing as some of you acquaintances from the Romerfeller foundation might be involved."

Lady Une balled her fist in anger. "You are making a mistake."

"My mistake was allowing the parliament to elect you as head. I have yet to see the fine military mind they claimed you had."

Lady Une nearly lost her temper and told him what she thought of him with choice words, but she needed to be with grace. "I hope you don't regret your decision," she said simply as she left the room.

Trowa looked up at her curiously as she slammed the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"You're the commanding officer here now," she said simply as she walked out.

"The bastard fired you!" Trowa exclaimed out of pure shock. It was not normal for his tone to raise above his normal quite spoken one.

"Don't worry, he'll probably appoint Zechs as commanding officer. I thought the man was a chauvinist," she replied. "At least Zechs would know what he was doing and be on top of things."

Trowa nodded. Zechs would be a logical choice, but something told him that President was going to do something stupid. The man had to be crazy if he was going to fire one of the finest military minds they had to offer. "What are you going to do now?"

"I might head back now. I am too irritated with the man to be anywhere near him."

"I'll go back with you," he replied.

"I'm no longer your commanding officer and you need to stay here," she said. "I am no longer a threat to the Domini."

"I made a promise to Heero," Trowa commented, "and with you no longer being my commanding officer, I can have you bound and gagged in order to keep my promise."

Lady Une narrowed her eyes at his forwardness. "You are very brave to talk to me as such, Commander Barton. I will stay so that you may honor your promise and because I would hate to shoot such a fine officer, but do not threaten me again." She walked away. 

Trowa shook his head and smiled slightly. _"That is why, Heero's in love with her."_ The two were quite suited for each other.

"Are you coming, Commander?" she asked as she continued down the hall without looking.

He said nothing but followed her to the pressroom where the conference would be held. 

Victoria Robin looked around the crowd of reporters, officials, and concerned citizens. She missed the conference due to a flight delay and arrived as it ended. She was sure that her granddaughter would be there, she just had to be. "Aunt Victoria?" Hein called as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hein, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. There was no way he could know why she was there.

He smiled. "As the new head of the Preventers, I have be here to assure that things go through smoothly."

"I didn't know that you knew anything about military tactics," she replied as she hugged him half-heartedly. She was happy for him but she didn't like the fact that her little Victoria was now without her position.

"Uncle Cristobal taught me much," he commented. He looked towards the president. "I must go I have business to attend to. I will talk with you more when I return to Earth." He kissed her cheek

Victoria waved and then continued her search. She saw a young woman talking with a few officials walk away. "Excuse me, Miss," she said, "I was wondering if you seen Lady Une."

Her blue eyes looked sad for a moment. "She left for L2 just a few minutes ago," she answered.

"I missed her," the woman sighed. "Could you tell me where in L2?"

"Colony AOI37," she answered wistfully.

"Thank you, miss."

"Relena," she commented. "May I ask why you're looking for her?"

"I lost my granddaughter in the war and she was able to help me find out about her," she answered as she turned to leave.

Relena stood looking after the older woman then turned to catch her own shuttle to her next meeting.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	5. Chapter Five

Out on a Limb 

Chapter 5

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Coming," Lady Une said through the door. She opened it and saw an angry Heero.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She gestured for him to come inside and shut the door behind him. "I'm in the middle of packing."

Heero was too infuriated to hear her words. "I can not believe he fired you."

"The man is a moron," Lady Une replied. "I thought he would have at least replace me with someone formidable like Zechs or Noin or even you."

"But instead he put your cousin into power," Heero replied.

"So you know about my past?" she sighed. 

"I looked into it, when I mentioned Cristobal Robin," he answered. "You didn't know that your grandfather was a member of the foundation."

"Mr. Treize never allowed me to report directly to them. He said they did not understand war the way we did and it was best they did not become familiar all of our staff," she replied as she sat down and put her hands to her face. "And like everything else he said, I just accepted it."

Heero sat beside her and put his arms around her shoulders. He could identify with the realization of just following orders had its consequences. "It's okay," he said softly. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to move to Earth," she answered. "I have safe house in the mountains."

Heero's eyes widened as he realized that she wasn't coming back. He looked around the room and saw half of the room packed. "I'm not letting you go," he replied as he held her protectively.

"What do you mean you're not letting me go?" she asked. She pulled him away from him and looked into his eyes for an answer.

Heero looked into her eyes then looked away. For the first time maybe in his life he actually lost his nerve. "There is something that's not right about this whole thing," he replied shifting the subject.

Lady Une looked irritated. She had hoped he would give her a reason to stay. She felt like a fool for thinking otherwise. She started packing again and ignored his comment all together. "The president can do what ever he likes. I have other plans."

"I love you," he said simply as he walked over to her.

She stood and looked at him curiously. She could not have heard right. "What did you say?"

"I'm not letting you go," he replied as he cornered her. Her back pressed up against the wall almost as it was seven months ago. She looked at him with wide eyes as he placed both of his hands on either side of her in case she tried to run from him. "I love you." He kissed her deeply. 

"Heero," she whispered in his mouth.

"I want you to stay with me," he said softly. He kissed the side of her neck and nearly melted himself when he heard her moan and say yes. He smiled and pulled away for a moment. He ripped the phone out of the wall and put his pager in the trash can. 

Lady Une smiled in understanding. "No interruptions."

"No interruptions," he replied as he held her in his arms. 

The two fell against each other moments later. Lady Une laid her head on his heaving chest and sighed contently. She looked up at him and saw his eyes closed. "Typical," she said teasingly.

"I'm not asleep," he replied as he opened his eyes. "I'm recuperating."

She blushed at the unspoken compliment and changed the subject. "What exactly is our status?"

"You're my girlfriend," he replied as he put his arms around her.

Satisfied with his answer she laid her head on his chest. "I need to go to Earth and settle some things," she yawned. It was time to stop running away. She needed to at least tell her grandmother the truth. Her mother may have disowned her but the old woman's heartbreak in front of her was genuine. For once she was going to break the rules and live her life.

"Okay," he said softly as he rubbed her head tenderly and drifted off to sleep.

***

"I'll be back in two days," Lady Une replied as she turned to go through her gate and into the shuttle.

Heero grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He had managed to keep her with him for two weeks. He had an unsettling feeling about her being away with him and the Domini's activities picking up. "Be careful," he said then kissed her.

She nodded and smiled before she got on to the shuttle.

Heero turned away slowly and headed back to headquarters.

"Hey, Heero, long time no see," Duo greeted as he walked in.

"Why are you back here?" he asked as he sat down.

"No hello, how are ya?" he replied looking at Heero evilly. "Always right to business."

"Duo," he urged.

Duo sighed and shook his head. "And here I thought a love life would loosen you up some," he joked as he put his hands behind his head then became serious. "We were called back by our new illustrious leader." 

Heero looked at Sally and she nodded. "All of us have been pulled from our assignments," she commented.

"So what we are supposed to do about the Domini?" he asked. "They are clearly a threat."

"I am well aware of that Commander Yuy," Hein replied as he entered. "I re-assigned you because I feel that all of your talents can be used elsewhere. After further interrogation of the Domini agent we were able to get another name that he heard mentioned a few times. Kugelando and his first name begins with an F."

"How do we know this is legitimate?" Heero asked coldly. 

"We have no other choice," Hein replied. "I need all of you working on this. Who knows how many gundams they may have built."

"We'll get right on it," Trowa remarked. 

Hein smiled. "I knew I could count on the gundam pilots," he commented as he left.

Heero looked at his comrades and saw they were all thinking the same thing. He motioned for them to leave so they could all talk. They all got up and left the building through the side entrance when they heard an explosion and were thrown into the street. "Oh shit," Duo coughed as he sat up. 

They all struggled to their feet and looked around. "All those people," Quatre sighed as he dusted himself off.

Heero balled his fist. "That was intended for us," he replied 

"I can not stand such cowardice," Wufei said angrily as he thought about the fellow Preventers that had been inside the building. 

"The Domini wanted to cut our force in half," Trowa remarked. "This was a cleverly orchestrated plan."

"Well I have about had it with the Domini," Sally broke in angrily. "I'm going to see who can use my help. I'll check in later with you guys." She ran off.

"The Domini meant for us to be dead. I think we should use that," Wufei replied, "until we know what we're dealing with."

"I just thought of something," Quatre commented as if he had been struck. "F. Kugelando is anagram for Duke of Galan."

"So Von Unederhan is behind this," Wufei remarked. "An outsider would do something so cowardly."

"Then the target Dalen Yu and kidnapping Marimaya was a set up to throw us off?" Duo asked. "I can not deal with all these head games."

Trowa's eyes widened. "Heero, where is Lady Une?" he asked quickly.

Heero looked at him strangely for a moment. Before he could, answer a small bright light blazed the sky then a loud clap. Heero could feel his breath leave him as realized what Trowa was thinking. "No," he replied as he ran off. "Victoria!" he screamed. 

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	6. Chapter Six

Out on a Limb

Chapter 6

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Thank God that I caught her when I did," Victoria replied as she shuddered. "She could have been on that shuttle when it exploded. We already lost Hein."

Evelyn sighed sadly and sat beside her mother. "How's you arm, mother?" she asked. She was upset with the lost of her cousin, but couldn't help but feel relief that Victoria was safe. She couldn't lose her daughter, not after the way they parted ways last. It was one thing if her Victoria never wanted to anything to do with her again at least she could see her on the news and conferences from a distance.

Victoria rubbed her broken arm gingerly and she remembered just how close they came to death. She still had horrible visions of seeing the shuttle exploding less than a mile away from them and the shock wave and shrapnel hitting their shuttle. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she replied. "Victoria protected me when we crash landed."

Evelyn gave a half-smile at her daughter's bravery then looked at her mother worriedly. "I don't know what I'm going to say to her when she comes to. I have so much to explain and what about the Preventers? How are we going to tell her what happened?"

"What about the Preventers?" Lady Une asked holding on to the banister at the bottom of the stairs. Evelyn and Victoria sat silent for moment. 

"You shouldn't be up in your condition," Evelyn replied as she stood and started for Lady Une. "The doctor said you should take it easy for a couple of days. You need to get back to bed."

Lady Une waved her mother's hand away. "I'm fine. I have been in much worse shape before." She looked at the two women determined. She knew something was wrong and she wanted to know what it was. "What happened?" she repeated.

Evelyn looked downward there was no way to let her down softly. "A group called the Domini… bombed the Preventer office," Evelyn answered.

"Did anybody make it out?" she asked frantically as she grabbed her mother's shoulders.

"Victoria, you're going to upset yourself," her grandmother replied. "We can talk about this later when you're…"

"Answer me," she interrupted as she stared into Evelyn's eyes.

Evelyn's eyes started to fill with tears. She was about to break her daughter's heart again. "There were no reported survivors and there are still over fifty people to identify," she finally answered. "I'm sorry, Victoria."

She released Evelyn from her grasp as Heero's voice echoed in her mind. _"I have a meeting at the office after I see you off..."_

"No," Une whispered as she shook her head and backed away. She felt her knees about to give out from under her from the stress and grasped the foyer table for support. She looked into the mirror as she struggled to maintain her sanity. She started to shudder as she saw Heero's face in her mind and felt his arms around her. She was finally happy with someone who didn't want to change her. She touched her reflection tenderly for a moment as her grief and anger started to focus. "Heero!" she screamed out as she punched through the glass and into the wall.

"Oh my god, Victoria!" Evelyn exclaimed as she ran to her daughter. She removed Lady Une's bloody hand and held her.

"Get away from me," she screamed as she pushed Evelyn away. She continued to scream as she started picking up items and throwing them.

Evelyn looked in horror at her daughter's destructive behavior. Servants looked on in fear as they watched the young woman rampage. A few of the men attempted to restrain her. She fought them all like a mad woman. She kicked one of them in a stomach and punched another. One of the servants finally managed to grab her arms and the another legs. She kicked and undulated trying to get away from them as she screamed.

Victoria could stand for this any longer. She stalked over to her granddaughter. "Victoria Evelyn Von Unederhan, I am not going to let you fall apart like this," she replied as she slapped Lady Une as hard as she could. 

Lady Une became still in shock. Her hair hung in her face as she looked down. An eerie quiet came over as she cried silently. Victoria motioned for the servants put her down. They did as they were told reluctantly. Once they released her, Lady Une sat on the floor looking down. "Thank you," she said lowly as she raised to her feet. She looked at them with determined eyes as her tears ran dry. "I have to know if you knew anything about this?"

Victoria and Evelyn looked shocked at her new line of questioning. "Why would we have anything to do with Preventers?"

"Grandfather was a member of the Rommerfeller foundation and in league with the Domini," Lady Une replied calmly. "Did you know?"

Victoria looked shocked. "I…That is nonsense! Your grandfather was gentle man and wouldn't be in league with terrorists."

"We all have our sides," she replied sadly. "I was second in command of OZ. I thought of nothing but crushing the colonies' will to fight and wouldn't have had a second thought about killing innocent people in order to do so."

"I can't believe My Cristobal could be involved in something like that…oh my," she trailed as she remember something she once thought was insignificant. "He told me before he died. I didn't realize it but he did. He told me that everything would be as it should be, because he made sure Hein would see to it. I thought…I can't believe it."

"Mother sit down," Evelyn suggested as comforted the older woman and lead her to the sitting room. "It's been a long morning."

"I can't believe it," Victoria whispered. "All of those innocent people and Hein being involved. Is there anything that I can do, Victoria?" 

She didn't answer right away only looked at her shattered reflection in the mirror then balled her fist. She closed her eyes as she felt the pain from her hand and heart. She would grief later once everything was over, but first she needed to avenge Heero and everyone else. "I need to see grandfather's things," she replied as she walked into the sitting room.

"Of course, anything," Victoria said as she sniffled. 

"What are you planning to do?" Evelyn asked.

"Strike back," Lady Une answered as she turned to leave the room.

***

"How's Heero?" Trowa asked as Quatre came into the room.

"He's finally asleep," he answered with sad eyes. For the past two days, Heero had been a complete wreck. It took all of them to pull him off the poor steward who confirmed that Lady Une had boarded the shuttle. He had never seen Heero so cold and withdrawn. It took tranquilizers in his juice to make him rest and he only drank half of the juice suspecting that it was drugged. _"At least he'll get some sleep,"_ Quatre thought. He turned his attention back toward Trowa. "What are you doing?"

"Some research," he replied as he continued to look through the numerous amounts of information on the screen. "Earlier, I managed to get in contact with Zechs and Noin on Mars. They should be here in three hours."

"We need all the help we can get," Quatre sighed.

"We're back," Duo said half-heartedly as he and Wufei walked in. "Check out the news." Duo turned on the television in the middle of an announcement.

"…apart of the Earth Sphere and are subject the control of the Domini. There are no more champions of insubordination to help you. In twenty-four hours, you will surrender to us or be destroyed." The transmission ended.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Duo asked incredulously.

"Have you found their base, yet Trowa?" Wufei asked ignoring Duo.

"I am tracing their transmission now. I should have it soon," he answered.

"Finally some good news," Wufei replied as he sat down.

_"I love you."_

She stood and looked at him curiously. She could not have heard right. "What did you say?"

"I'm not letting you go." Her back pressed up against the wall almost as it was seven months ago. She looked at him with wide eyes as he placed both of his hands on either side of her in case she tried to run from him. "I love you." 

"I love you, Heero," she whispered in his mouth.

"I want you to stay with me."

_"I'll be back in two days," she assured as she turned to go through her gate and into the shuttle._

"Be careful…"

"Heero, where is Lady Une?" Trowa asked quickly.

Heero looked at him strangely for a moment. Before he could, answer a small bright light blazed the sky then a loud clap. Heero could feel his breath leave him as realized what Trowa was thinking. "No!" 

"Victoria!" he called out. He sat up quickly as if to cast off the nightmare only to realize it was reality. "Mission accepted," he whispered as he realized his course of action. He opened the window in his room and jumped out.

"I'm going to check on Heero," Duo replied as walked up the stairs. He opened the door slowly so as not to disturb him. He saw the bed empty and walked all the way in. _"Damn it, Heero,"_ he thought as he saw the open window. He closed the door and went back down the stairs. "Guys, he's gone." 

***

The president paced the floor of his office. He had just finished meeting with the colony officials. Everyone was outraged about the new predicament that had arisen. With half of the Preventers dead, the other half scattered across the system, and no leader, they were up a creek without a paddle. _"How did this happen?"_ he thought as he sat down. He heard a click and felt something hard in the back of his head. His eyes widened as he realized that it was the hammer of a gun. "There is no need for further violence," he replied in his negotiation voice.

"As a traitor, you deserve to die," the Heero replied. "You sold us out to the Domini."

"I did no such thing."

"Stop lying," he replied angrily. "You placed the head of the Domini as head of the Preventers and placed suspicion on Lady Une to throw people off."

"No, no, no, I could never…"

"They why fire Lady Une?"

"I-I-I didn't like the… idea of one of the driving forces of the war… being head of the Preventers," he answered his voice shaking from fear. "Hein had prestige so I thought…"

"You are a moron," Heero replied. "You know nothing about war and what it is like to fight in one. Your petty dislike cost many their lives and maybe everyone their freedom. You're not even worth the bullet." He walked away in disgust as quietly as he came.

The President turned around slowly and sighed once we saw no one there. He put his face in his hands. "What have I done?"

***

"This is interesting," Trowa commented as he looked at his screen. "Someone is tracking the signal as well. They are using a coded frequency to throw off their location."

"Who do you think it is?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Lady Une," Trowa replied. "I recognize the pattern as one that she sometimes uses."

"That's great!" Duo exclaimed. "Heero will be able to get out of the dumps and we can finally show the Domini what true insubordination is."

"Well we could certainly use her expertise," Wufei added.

"I thought that women were weak," Duo taunted as he looked at Wufei.

"I give credit where credit is due," he answered simply in order to save face. "I would never work under a woman unless she had the capabilities to be in charge."

Duo shook his head as if to say 'whatever,' when he saw Heero come down the stairs solemnly. "Hey, Heero," he called. "I've got some news for you. Lady Une's alive."

"Where is she?" he asked quickly.

"Her jamming pattern is keeping me from getting an exact location," Trowa answered as he looked at the screen, " but it looks like somewhere in Germany."

Heero looked at his friends and they all nodded. "We'll set things up and get in contact with you," Quatre replied.

Heero nodded and smiled.

"I have the location of the base," Trowa replied after Heero left. "It took a longer than I would have liked."

Zechs and Noin walked into the room curiously. They put their carry on bags on the floor. "Where was Heero off to in such a hurry?" Noin asked.

"He had to pick up his woman," Duo answered simply as he walked over to them. "You're just in time, we're about to blow some shit up." 

  


© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	7. Chapter Seven

Out on a Limb

Chapter 7

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Colonel Une, I was able to get in touch with most your former soldiers," Niko replied. He watched her for a moment as she looked through some charts and graphs on her desk. "They are on their way and are prepared for you to lead them to the ends of space."

She looked up from her paperwork and gave a look of gratitude. "Thank you for all your help, Niko," she replied. "I would haven't been able to move as fast without you."

"You're welcome, ma'am," he said as he watched her wistfully. "I tried to contact Lieutenant Zechs and Lieutenant Noin, but they can not be reached."

"I detected someone trying to track the Domini's signal from near the Sangk Kingdom," she commented, "it might be him, though the jamming signal coding he used was rather odd."

"Is there anything else, I can do for you?" Niko asked.

Lady Une sighed as she thought about Heero. "I will be fine."

Niko looked at her curiously. He had a feeling that there was more than she was telling, but she was never in the habit of confiding in him. He was just there to help her be strong when she fell apart. "Yes, Colonel." He walked to the door and opened it. He gasped when he saw Heero standing in the doorway and drew his gun out of habit.

"It's alright, Niko," she replied as she came out from behind her desk.

Heero watched her every movement. She was alive and before him. He looked towards Niko briefly, as his stare grew cold. "I see that you're alive and well," he remarked.

She nodded as she watched him as well. "Are the others okay?"

"Everyone is fine."

"How did you find me?"

"Trowa recognized the coding."

"I see," she replied softly. 

Niko stared at the exchange between them. _"She's in love with a gundam pilot?"_ He looked away. "I will be downstairs if you need me, Colonel," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Have you found the base yet?" She asked as she walked over to her desk. "I tacked the signal to…" her sentence trailed as she felt Heero's arms embrace her tightly. "I thought…"

"Shhh," he whispered as he held her in his arms. He turned her towards him and kissed her passionately. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Don't ever leave me again," she replied. He sat down in her chair and pulled her into his lap. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Nothing would keep me from getting back to you," he commented as held her tightly. He didn't want to let her from his embrace, just hold on to her forever. He swept her hair away from the back of her neck and kissed it. 

"I love you," she said softly. "Heero, I'm…" 

"I love you, Victoria, and I want you to be safe," he whispered. "If I lost you I would blow a lot of buildings up." She chuckled lightly at his attempt at humor, but she knew in the back of her mind there was a lot of truth to it. "I mean it, Victoria, I want you to be safe."

"Heero," she sighed as she pulled away from him.

Heero stood and pulled up his pants. "I don't want you to put yourself in danger."  
"I can't guarantee that anymore than you can," she replied as she picked up her clothes and started to dress.

"I am a front line soldier and you're a strategist," he argued. "I have been trained to encounter the dangers of direct combat."

She narrowed her eyes. "I am fully aware of my capabilities and yours as well," she replied angrily. "I can take care of myself."

"And that's why you were in a coma for most of the war," he replied.

"How dare you?" she asked as she slapped him. Both of their eyes widened at the action.

Heero said nothing as he held his face in shock. He stared at her coldly. "Fine," he said simply. 

Lady Une balled her fist as she watched him leave. As the door shut behind him, she hit the desk with her fist. She dropped into her chair and placed her face in her hands.

"Colonel Une, there's a transmission from Trowa Barton for you," Niko replied as he opened the door. He saw the distraught look on her face and came over to her. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied as she placed a device on the vid phone and took the call. "Commander Barton, it's good to know you're alive and well."

Trowa looked around nonchalantly to see if Heero was in the room, but only saw Niko standing at attention. He noticed the look on her face and knew something was wrong, but said nothing. "I just wanted to let you know that the Domini have eight gundams and an army of mobile dolls. There is no way our forces can withstand them without leveling out the playing field."

"I will have my people running interference from our end," Lady Une replied. She looked at Niko and he nodded in agreement. She turned to Trowa. There had to be another reason he called other than to tell her that. She knew of the Domini's capabilities just like he did. "You want me to pilot the last suit?"

Trowa nodded. He knew Heero wouldn't like it, but she was one of the few people who had the ability to pilot a gundam. "We will rendezverous at New Edwards for further details in 2 hours."

"Over and out," she replied.

"Over and out," Trowa said.

Niko looked at Lady Une as she took a deep breath. "Colonel, let me go in your place."

"Nonsense. I can take care of myself. I have to pilot the gundam. I am a soldier like you and I can still give orders via the com link," she replied. 

"Colonel, I don't what happened between you and the gundam pilot, but it's not worth throwing you life away," Niko commented lowly. Lady Une arched an eyebrow and Niko looked down. "Forgive my impudence, Colonel."

"Your thoughts have been taken in account," she replied as she opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on, "but I have no intention of dying. I will contact you in two hours time. Have the men ready."

"Yes, Colonel." Niko saluted and left the room.

Lady Une walked to a mirror on the wall and braided her hair into the double bun style she wore during the war. "I never thought I'd ever see you again," she said lowly to her reflection. 

***

Heero looked out of the window of the small cargo shuttle. "What are we waiting for?" he asked.

"Lady Une," Quatre answered as he sat down beside Heero and buckled his seat belt.

"What?" he asked incredulously. 

"We need her to pilot the last suit," Quatre answered. He looked at Heero's expression and sighed. "You and I both know we need it too much destroy it and there is no one else to pilot it."

"Not her," he replied.

"It's too late," Trowa commented as he came to the main area. "She's already on her way. She should be here in fifteen minutes. Zechs and Noin are keeping a look out for her." He then turned and went back to the cockpit with Wufei to check things over.

Duo leaned back and looked at Heero then shook his head. "So you guys broke up?" he asked.

"I don't think it's the time," Quatre warned as he looked at Heero's expression.

"If I were lucky enough to find someone I would never let her go," Duo replied.

"I didn't want her to get hurt," Heero argued.

"You're soldiers. We get hurt sometimes, but we get the job done. It's what we do and we're all damn good at it," Duo scoffed. "How do you think she feels when you go off one of your missions?"

"It's different," he said simply.

"How the hell is it different?" Duo asked incredulous. "We were matching wits against her and she nearly killed us. You two perfect for each other, you're both scary as hell."

"Shut up, Duo," Heero replied indicating that the subject was closed.

Duo took the hint but had to add one last comment. "You're a real asshole if you let a chance like this pass you by." He then opened up a newspaper and put it over his head as though he was going to sleep.

Quatre sighed and looked at Heero. "He is right you know," he said lowly.

Before Heero could say anything the door of the shuttle slid to the side and the last of the team boarded. A brief look was exchanged between the feuding lovers as Lady Une sat in her seat and buckled the belt. "What is the plan of action?" she asked.

Heero turned away from the others and looked out of the window. He already knew what the planned entailed, judging from the equipment they had. They were going to put the ship on autopilot and drift toward the Domini's asteroid base. Once inside they would most likely break into teams of two, subdue the enemy pilots, and grabbed the gundams. It was a simple enough plan, except Victoria was now involved. He hated the idea that she was on this mission in the direct line of danger. If he didn't make it out that was one thing, but if she died on him again he wouldn't be able to take it. Things were already strained between the two of them as it was. He wasn't sure if there was still a two of them.

"…once we have the gundams, our back up will arrive and distract them as we set off bombs to destroy the base," Quatre finished. "I know it's not the best of plans but we're out of options."

The others nodded in agreement. It was the best plan that could be implemented given the amount of time they had. They would each have to do their part and hope for the best. The Domini had only one weakness as far as they knew and that was a very centralized source. Their lack of bases is what allowed them to stay hidden and keep their activities under control for so long.

"We should be there in about twenty minutes so we should go ahead and suit up," Quatre suggested. The others nodded and went to do so.

Fifteen minutes later, Trowa and Wufei stepped from the cockpit. "We have three minutes," Trowa replied. "I've set the shuttle on auto-pilot and it's programmed to dodged some of the fire."

"Once we get to the surface we will not be able to use our long wave com links," Wufei added. "We have approximately ten minutes to set the explosives and secure the gundams before we are more than likely detected."

"In that time we will rendezvous at the northern point of the asteroid," Trowa remarked. He held his arm and looked at his watch, the others followed suit. "The time is fifteen hundred in five, four, three, two, one." All of their watches beeped in synchronization.

"Let's do this," Duo replied excitedly as he got into his pod. "Shinagami's back for divine retribution."

The others echoed his sentiment in their own ways. There was no turning back. If they failed the mission, it meant the loss of everyone freedom for everyone counting on them and certain death and/or torture for them. Heero looked at Lady Une as they got into a pod together. It was rather convenient that the two of them were partnered up together. The two of them drifted toward the asteroid in silence. 

Everything was going according to plan. The cargo shuttle was met with resistance as it entered the asteroid's range. It dodged fire in a perfectly orchestrated fashion. Trowa's fighting prowess was impressive. His program anticipated the first few shots of the Domini perfectly as it dodged and even tried to be offensive. They cargo shuttle did eventually go into a blaze at it was practically atomized.

They all landed on the surface uneventfully moments later. They wished each other luck as the four teams entered the asteroid warily, going four different directions. They were not taking any chances with so much on the line. Heero and Lady Une walked cautiously along the corridor as they made their way to the room where the battle grid that the mobile dolls used was held.

Inside the security station, the station crew yawned and tried to stay awake. Their leader warned them that enemy was up to something and could strike at any time. They thought there was something to the warning when they saw the cargo shuttle coming towards them. After only a few minutes, they were able to shoot it down. They were staring to think that all the extra precautions they had been taking lately wasn't worth the trouble. Twelve-hour shifts and constant human surveillance was not necessary from what they saw. The gundam pilots were nothing without their gundams and Lady Une was nothing but a bitch with too much power and high regard for herself. "I don't know why we have do this," one of them replied. "The five of us don't all have to be here. The enemy detection could take care of this."

"I know what you mean," another replied. 

"What the hell?" the first one asked as he looked at the screen. In three different sections he saw, two people walking cautiously down the corridor. "Lord Hein was right." He was about to hit the alarm when heard a low ping and then several others. He turned around and saw his comrades lying on the floor bleeding. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head as he fell.

Lady Une stood over the man and looked at the wall of images. "Good call," she heard Heero say as they left the room. She didn't believe in leaving anything to chance. The deviation may have cost them a few moments but already it seemed well worth it. "Thank you," she replied as they continued to the battle grid.

Moments later they reached the battle grid and began to set up the explosives. They were more of a distraction than anything else. They would allow to get to the gundams and get out. The damage they caused of course worked in their favor. With the battle grid taken out and the hangar mostly destroyed, the mobile dolls that were unharmed would have to be manually controlled and targeted.

"Let's go," Heero replied as she set up the last of them. They started for the hangar where the gundams were located. They had four minutes to get there and into the cockpit of the suits before the explosives went off. Inside of the gundams they would be able to withstand the explosions, that is if they got there in time.

"What are those guys doing sleeping on the job?" Commander Riker wondered angrily as he stalked to the security deck. He had been calling down to them for the past five minutes and still got no answer. He had visions of them laid out in irresponsible slumber. He left the Alliance for this bunch of rag tag soldier wannabes. He should have stayed in retirement like some of his old comrades. The newbies, as he called them, took too much for granted. They did not fear Lady Une and the gundam pilot's fighting prowess and he was starting to think that he might have sided with the wrong side. If the money and potential prestige weren't so good, he would have left years ago. 

"Oh shit," he replied as he opened the door of the deck and saw all of his men dead. He saw eight space suits heading for the gundam hangar and ran to the alarm. "Red Alert. Enemy heading to level three. Secure level 3."

"The proverbial jig up," Wufei commented as he and Quatre opened the hangar doors. They were met with gunfire and returned fire as they tried to get in.

"We'll cover you," Duo and Trowa yelled as they came up. The started firing as Quatre and Wufei dived and rolled inside of the hangar.

"Couldn't they be a little more original?" Duo asked as he ducked his head to avoid getting it shot off. "They look almost like our gundams."

"They say imitation is flattery," Trowa remarked sarcastically. He felt weird about piloting a strange gundam, but seeing the almost familiar structure of the ones standing in the crossfire made him feel at ease.

"We're not taking too much of your fun are we?" Heero asked as he and Lady Une joined them.

"Just in time buddy," Duo answered.

"We'll cover you. Their reinforcements are on the way," Lady Une said as she changed her clip and started to shoot again.

"So we heard," Trowa replied. He looked toward Duo and they dived out into the crossfire.

"Get to the other suits," they heard Noin yelled from inside her suit as she stood in the middle of the fire to cover them. Zechs picked them up and put them near the cockpit of the other suit as Wufei and Quatre joined them as well.

Heero looked at his watch and saw they had one minute left. He looked to Lady Une and they ran inside as more troops came down the hall. They each ran to a mobile suit. "Uh," she groaned and held her side.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I got a cramp in my side," she lied. She looked at her hand as she entered the cockpit and sighed. She wiped the blood away and pulled out a disk from her suit. She uploaded the protection program that Heero gave them all.

Her console lit up as she powered up and she looked at her watch. Three. Two. One. The explosions they planted through the base went off. They took the opportunity to breach the hanger while the Domini were disoriented and met at the northern point. 

"Now the real challenge begins," Wufei noted as he saw mobile dolls being deployed from the main hangar a few sub-hangars.

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


	8. Chapter Eight

Out on a Limb

Chapter 8

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

"Begin," Lady Une said simply over the com link. From what seemed out of nowhere hundreds of mobile suits and support craft revealed themselves and started to defend the freedoms they once took for granted. She started join in when a face came up on her console.

"Well played, cousin," Hein replied. "What uncle said about you and the pilots was true. You managed to put me in quite a predicament."

"You will not win this," Lady Une commented as she pushed her glasses upward. But they slid forward again from her perspiration. She was becoming feverish from her wound.

Hein noticed the blood stain on her hand and smiled. "Dear, cousin, you have been hurt. You'll never be able to fight in your condition."

"I'll be fine," she spat. A few mobile dolls surrounded her and she started to fend them off. She punched one in the central processing unit located in the chest and slashed at another. With in a few moments, she decimated the units that were around her. _"He's trying to separate me from the others," _ she mentally noted as she noticed that her fight had taken her quite a distance from everybody else. She saw the others fighting furiously at the mobile dolls and space craft. Niko and Sally had the Earth and colony forces concentrating on the asteroid's guns itself. 

Though they seemed to be making a lot of head away there was something that bothered her. Hein was quite calm for someone who seemed to be not gaining any ground. That was when she saw it. A portion of the asteroid slid down and a large hyper-cannon was revealed. Her eyes widened she hadn't prepared for that. "How does it feel to be out classed?" he asked as the cannon powered up and fired.

"Look out," she said over the com link. All of the pilots dodged the shot easily enough, but it took out over half of the fleet that they brought together.

"Bastard," Duo muttered disgustedly as he continued to fight.

Quatre started scanning the cannon with his computer. A smile slid across his face as he realized a course of action.

"You know I had planned for poetic justice to be served to you with my gundams," Hein commented arrogantly. "It took a lot of time developing them to be as good as the original. I even had a built in a system to protect them in case you did get a hold of them. I'm not quite sure how you got passed it, but no matter my little toy will just have to do the job."

"You must have worked the bugs out of it," Lady Une replied as she got the results of her scan. She wiped her head and forced herself to concentrate. She was going into shock.

"But of course," he answered as he chuckled. "Good-bye now cousin. You and you friends have been a nuisense long enough." He ended the communication

"Yeah right," she replied as she opened a channel. "Even though the cannon can be fired multiple times it has to have ten second delay. That is when we strike."

"We'll try and draw his fire, Colonel," Niko answered back.

"Be safe," she said as she looked toward the other pilots. They were all ready.

The remainder of the fleet charged at the asteroid and they powered the cannon. A few ships were hit, but most of them dodged the beam of the cannon and continued to press on further. "Distract them, I'm going in," Une replied as she darted away from the group.

"I'm going with you," Heero remarked as the others went off in another direction.

"What are they doing?" Hein asked he watched his enemy press even further. "They should be giving up with nothing left to them. They are willing throw away their lives." He shook his head as he watched the pilots and their support still approaching and fighting their way through mobile dolls. He was about to give the order to fire the cannon again when he was thrown forward. 

"Sir the hull has been breached near the hyper-cannon and level two," a underling commented.

Hein looked at the screen and saw two of the gundams were not fighting with the mobile dolls. "Give me a visual of the hyper-cannon."

The moment the image appeared on the screen he heard and felt an explosion. "Touche," he remarked. "Code 11."

The young soldier's eyes widened and opened a panel. He pushed the button and looked at his superior respectfully. "Code 11," he announced. "I repeat code 11."

Lady Une moved through the asteroid looking for Hein. Her vision blurred as she moved through the cramp spaces. She saw several soldiers running in the opposite directions and the lights blinking. _"Self distruct device."_

"Victoria, we have to get out," Heero called as he came up behind her. She followed after him as they went back they she came in. As they exited the asteroid, it started to shake. _"We're not going to make it,"_ she thought as they hauled ass out of there. They were about two kilometers away when the asteroid begin to glow and blew apart. She could feel the force of the explosion push her forward and she nearly slammed into another nearby asteroid then everything quieted. 

"I'm sorry," she said over the com link as they drifted in space.

"I feel the same," he replied as he saw a large ship open up its cargo bay.

"Are you coming in or not?" Duo asked impatiently as his imaged popped in on Heero's vid window.

Neither of them answered as they entered the cargo bay and it shut behind them. Heero opened the hatch of the cockpit and floated out. "We kicked ass," Duo said cheerfully as he and the others met him at the bottom smiling in victory. 

Something did not feel right. He saw that Victoria hadn't come out of the cockpit yet. His mind went back to asteroid and her 'cramp.' He had been so busy he hadn't really paid attention. He floated to the cockpit of the suit for what seemed like forever. He released the hatch from the outside. "No," he whispered as he saw her slumped over and bleeding. "I need a medic," he called. He checked her over and saw she was still breathing but her breaths were getting weaker and weaker. "I'm not letting you go, Victoria," he said as he cradled her. "I refuse to let you leave me."

Her eyes fluttered open for a brief moment but not focusing on anything in particular. "Heero," she whispered.

"I'm right here, Angel," he replied as he saw the medics come. He jumped down and they floated to the bottom.

"I…" her sentence trailed as she passed out again. He laid her on the stretcher and the medics started for the infirmary.

One of the soldiers tried to hold him back when he followed after him. He struggled against him. "I need to get to her," Heero said as he moved against him. The rest of the pilots were about to interfere when Niko looked at the soldier and nodded to let him go. Heero looked at Niko and saw the same look in his eyes that he had when he looked at Victoria and understood.

***

"Is she alright?" Heero asked as a woman in blue scrubs as she walked over to the group. The others looked up hoping for good news.

"She's out of surgery," the doctor replied. "We were worried that the fetus might be in danger when we first operated but like the mother, it's a fighter."

"Fetus?" Heero asked incredulous. He stared at the doctor with his usual stoic expression, not giving away his surprise, anger or confusion. "How far along is she?"

The doctor looked at the chart. "Approximately four weeks," she answered. She looked up to see if anyone had any questions. Everyone merely looked in shock. "Is there something wrong?"

Duo shook his head. "We're just a little shocked."

"Oh are you the father?" she asked as she started to smile.

"Who me?" Duo asked incredulously. "No way. Heero would kill me. The guy you're looking for is…" He was about to point to Heero when he noticed that he was gone. "Never mind."

"Well there is not doubt where he is," Wufei commented as the whole idea of Lady Une and Heero procreating started to sink in. _"Is there nothing sacred?"_

"Lady Une's the girlfriend that Heero went to go see?" Noin asked as she chuckled. That love connection is not something she would have expected.

"Nothing surprises me with you guys anymore," Zechs replied as they all sat down to wait for Heero.

"Victoria?"

"Heero?" she asked as she came to. She started to sit up. 

"You need rest," he said uncompromisingly. He pushed her down gingerly and sat beside her. "I'd hate for your cramp to get worse. "

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "It'll pass," she retorted. She looked up at the ceiling. She needed to get out of there. She hated hospitals. Her wound must have been more serious than a graze if she wasn't in the infirmary. She also needed to gather her thoughts so that she could tell Heero truth and there was no way she could do it effectively there.

Heero looked at her curiously to see what she was going to do. "Don't even think about escaping. You have to be here for at least another day."

"You know me too well," she sighed almost humorously. She looked into his eyes and saw relief in them. The two of them had been put through a lot the past six months and it wouldn't be long before she could not hide the truth from him. She sat up slightly and looked at him. "I have something to tell you."

"And that is?"

She took a deep breath. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She had been in the front line at press conferences and given orders during battles and now she had to tell the man she loved she was carrying his baby. Not only carrying his a baby, but she had known she was doing so since she became conscious a week ago and still piloted the gundam. "I'm pregnant."

"Yeah."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did you not hear what I said?"

He looked at her coldly. "You're pregnant," he answered. "And."

"Don't you care?" she asked indignantly

"Nothing I can do about it now." 

"I can't believe you," she replied angrily and looked away. 

"Now you know how I felt when the doctor told me," he said gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He turned her face toward him and brushed his lips across hers. "Marry me."

"No," she answered.

"Yes," he replied as he kissed her deeply. He began to kiss the side of her neck lightly.

She pulled away and winced as she saw her resolve starting to melt. She moved too fast and caused her side to ache. "I think we need some time." She didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't accept his proposal when she knew he did it out of obligation.

"Fine." Heero's eyes became frosty in order to hide his hurt. He nodded then sat down beside her.

"I need to be alone," she said lowly.

Heero nodded and left reluctantly. "I'll be outside." 

© 2001 Devon Masterson

Another Bond Girl Production

We all know who belongs to who, Gundam Wing belongs a whole bunch of rich influential people and I just have some concepts. Don't sue me, hire me instead ;p


End file.
